1. Field
This disclosure relates to an electrochromic material and an electrochromic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochromism refers to a phenomenon in which a color reversibly changes with the direction of an electric field when a voltage is applied. A material having such property, that is, a material whose optical characteristic may reversibly change through an electrochemical redox reaction, is called an electrochromic material. An electrochromic material may not show color until an electric field is applied, or conversely, may show color when no electric field is applied and lose the color when an electric field is applied.
Electrochromic materials have been used to manufacture electrochromic devices that changes light transmission characteristics versus the voltage applied.
Electrochromic devices based on variable light transmission characteristics controlled by applied electric fields include, for example, smart windows. Electrochromic materials have also been applied to display devices such as electronic paper, due to the excellent portability and light weight afforded to devices which operate by electrochromism.